the library
by sagapaga
Summary: Keroro accidentally triggers Dororo's trauma switch and is trying to help him. (Kero/Doro/Giro friendship drabble)


_Hey, What's up, everybody? Are you having a happy new year? If you do, I'm happy for you! If you don't, I'm sorry and I hope better times will come. Take care of yourself, love. _

_Now, I hope you will enjoy this little drabbly drabble!_

* * *

><p>"What the fuck, Keroro?" Giroro said, shouting as loudly as possible while still whispering. Said frog winced at the harshness, looking rightfully ashamed. They and Dororo were in a Pekoponian library doing research. Not much research had been done.<p>

"... I'm sure nobody noticed", Keroro shrugged. People were looking towards them, standing up and muttering to each other.

"Just because we've got anti-barriers doesn't mean they won't notice if someone TIPS OVER AN ENTIRE SHELF!" Giroro was still whisper-screaming. Keroro huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Well, at least they won't know it was us!" The leader wasn't as careful with his voice. No Pekoponian could hear them through the anti barrier anyways. The whispering was just for show.

"Um ... Could we just get out of here?" Dororo whined. People were walking toward the tipped shelf and they all ought to move if they didn't want to get trampled to death.

"No way! We haven't found what we're looking for yet! The answer must be in one of these books..." Keroro said, digging through the fallen piles of information.

"Idiot! There's no time!" Giroro took a grip of Keroro's arm, pulling him out of the way as a human walked by, muttering angry things like:

"Who in the world did this ... I swear if it were those kids again I will..."

"Leader, we can come back later when things have calmed down", Dororo tried. Keroro whined.

"Nnnn ... Alright! But next time, we'll come in the middle of the night when nobody's here to bother us!" Keroro said and turned to the exit. Dororo gasped as he followed.

"But that's illegal!" He said.

"Yes, but nobody will know!" Keroro laughed, kicking the door open, surprising a group of Pekoponians standing close by. Giroro cursed.

"Be more careful, idiot! You'll get us caught!" They walked close to the wall, keeping away from the walking humans.

"I-it's just like that one time..." That was Dororo, making both Keroro and Giroro to stop dead in their tracks. Keroro looked back, gulping.

"Dororo..." He breathed. The blue frog had stopped and was looking down at the pavement.

"We were kids and you ... y-you wanted to borrow this book but the l-librarian wouldn't let you ... because you never handed them in, s-so you made us all sneak in after midnight and ... and they caught us! Bu-but you blamed everything on me! I couldn't borrow any more books after that! Why are you mean, Keroro-kun?!" Dororo dropped to his knees, staring unseeingly through teary eyes.

"Nooo, no no no", Keroro pleaded, as if he could somehow reverse his friend's trauma switch by repeatedly saying the word 'no'. He looked at Giroro, as if asking for help. Giroro saw the guilt in Keroro's eyes, in the way his arms seemed itch to reach out and wrap around their crying friend. There was regret in every move of his leader's body.

Giroro crossed his arms, taking on the role as 'stern but understanding'. None of them knew when it had happened, but after a few years on Pekopon, Keroro had progressively become nicer to Dororo. Mostly by remembering him when even Giroro didn't and caring for his opinion more often. Everyone had noticed, and Dororo had been suspicious. Scared to be neglected after Keroro had gotten whatever he wanted. But Keroro hadn't stopped. And much later, he had admitted to Giroro that he wanted to fix the scars he'd made on Dororo and have them all be friends together.

Giroro had shaken his head, saying that those scars couldn't be healed. Keroro had looked down, appearing almost heartbroken. But then, Giroro had surprised both of them, and said, that, maybe they could all try to be friends again anyway. And Keroro had smiled, and said 'I've missed you and Dororo. We haven't really been FRIENDS for a long time, if you know what I mean. I wish we hadn't drifted apart.' Something haunted brushed over his leader's face, 'I wish I hadn't been such an asshole.'

And now, Giroro stood with his arms crossed, looking at Keroro, who for once just seemed to want someone else to tell him what to do. Giroro nodded towards Dororo.

"Go on. Take care of him", Giroro said, and Keroro relaxed slightly. Not fully, but enough to walk up and sit down beside Dororo. Giroro was like a parent, watching their child in case they would fall off the swing. It HAD happened that Keroro got impatient when trying to help out, snapping at Dororo to 'just calm down already' or something similar. That always ended with Dororo being more hurt and Keroro being distant and miserable for days.

"Hey, Dororo", Keroro said carefully. He didn't want to do that mistake either. He wanted to HELP. "C'mon, look at me." Dororo looked up, eyes and cheeks swollen by tears already.

"K-Keroro", Dororo hiccupped, moving away from him almost unconsciously. Keroro noticed and reminded himself that he probably deserved it. Deserved the distrust.

"Why don't we go somewhere calmer? We could go home and watch a movie or something", he tried to keep his voice low and steady. "... I'm sorry for doing that to you back then. We don't have to go back, okay? We don't need that information anyway." Dororo sobbed. "Just take my hand..." Keroro got up and offered Dororo a hand. It took a while, and Keroro had to hold back his impulse to just grab his hand already. But he knew Dororo needed his time and space, or else this would just go from bad to worse. But, finally, Dororo reluctantly reached up and grabbed Keroro's hand. His heart swelling with the victory, Keroro helped his friend get up and lead him towards the Hinata household.

"When we get back you can choose dinner, okay? Then we'll eat in front of the TV and watch a movie, if you want to, off course. But for now, just focus on breathing. We'll get you home", Keroro said. Dororo nodded, hugging Keroro's arm as they walked. Keroro looked at Giroro, who nodded at him. He'd done a good job.

They got back, Keroro made them food and they ate it on front of the TV while watching a documentary about Pekopon's wildlife. Keroro and Giroro both agreed that it was boring, but they kept quiet, just enjoying seeing Dororo's smiling eyes and happy face.

The research they were looking for? If they_ had_ achieved the information, it would have been valuable and maybe even have helped them take over the planet. But now, no one ever thought about retrieving it, and their next scheme resulted in the same failure as all the plans before.

But what did that matter? At least they got a fun movie night out of it.

THE END

_ASDJKLFG I GAVE MYSELF FEELS! I have no idea where I was going with this._

_Reviews/favs are appreciated!_

_/Sagapaga_


End file.
